


Ask Blue Mom and Steven!!! Act 3: Steven Universe: Homecoming

by JERRYBERRY96



Series: mama blue AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Diamond Adopts Steven, Brainwashing, Gen, mama blue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96
Summary: If everyone is okay, I recommend getting somewhere safe first. I mean...everyone is okay, right?Rhodonite: If for okay you mean wet and stranded on a planet we don’t know than yes, we are all right!------------------------------------------------------------Steven and his friends are now on Earth! Will they be safe from White Diamond? Will Steven find out the truth about his origins? Will Spinel stop "borrowing" stuff? Read it now and you'll find out!
Series: mama blue AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601386
Kudos: 13





	1. When no one was looking, Spinel took forty bagels. She took 40 bagels. That's as many as four tens. And that's terrible.

**If everyone is okay, I recommend getting somewhere safe first. I mean...everyone is okay, right?**

Rhodonite: If for okay you mean wet and stranded on a planet we don’t know than yes, we are all right!

Steven: Don’t worry Rhodonite, I’m sure the inhabitants of Earth will help us!

Rhodonite: Or they could poof us and use our gems to make necklaces! _(realizes that Connie is giving her a funny look)_ Why are you looking at me like that?

Connie: Well… We humans make jewels using gems…

Rhodonite: WHAT???

Connie: … But we don’t use living ones. I think.

Rhodonite: _(not listening)_ I DON’T WANT TO BE TURNED INTO A JEWEL!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rhodonite runs away screaming. She is soon chased by the others, who keep screaming at her to stop.

* * *

## Rhodonite: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crashes on a road sign that indicates the direction for the nearest city and gets knocked out by the impact)

* * *

**Please tell Rhodonite that humans on earth don't even know about gemkind and that the gem crystals they use for jewelry are found randomly just there in caves and places for the like-**

Rhodonite: Now you tell me! I ran screaming like a clod for five minutes before crashing into this thing!

Connie: That thing is a road sign! it can help us find where we are!

* * *

**Connie, do you recognize the town name on the sign?**

Connie: “Ocean Town”… I’ve never heard of this place before.

Blue Pearl: I think we should go there, if only to find a place to stay for a while.

Steven: Alright! Ocean Town, here we come!

* * *

## Hi, Lemon Jade here. Can you please tell us something about human cities?

* * *

**What do you want to know about human cities, Lemon Jade?**

A lil bit of everything, like where humans live, what they do when they are “hanging out”, where they get their food and what are those weird things they use to move around.

* * *

**Oh well they are really populated with humans of course, and humans are just hanging around doing stuff or smth a lot are going around to shops for food or clothes or maybe *whispers so Rohdonite won't hear* jewelry. Anyway some are trying to get to work or going on a date or maybe in school. All I know is it's a human powerhouse the bigger the city the more humans but I'm sure ocean town is just well a town it's not like Empire City it just sounds like a small little population**

Lemon Jade: Thanks for the informations. _(to Connie)_ What does it mean “hanging out”?

* * *

**Ocean town is in the state of Delmarva in the United States. There’s a very nice quiet town called Beach City nearby. Maybe you could do there!**

Lemon Jade: What do you think Pearl?

Blue Pearl: Maybe we’ll go there once we’ll be sure that Homeworld isn’t hunting us down.

_Suddenly, Spinel appears._

Spinel: **What’s a beach?**

* * *

**If you meet humans who are wearing various gemstones don't be alarmed they aren't sentient.**

Rhodonite: _(nervous)_ Okay…

Padparadscha: I predict that the next question you’ll answer will make you nervous!

* * *

**You guys need to approach cautiously who knows how they'll react to living gems, humans don't take well to um species outside their understanding they are quick to be afraid also the government ( responsible for a lot of things ) might capture you and scientists will do tests on you. It's just like that with them, wait is rhodonite listening to this? Oh s-**

Rhodonite: [AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=113&v=Q0hr8X2a2cc&feature=emb_logo)

_Blue Pearl stares at Rhodonite while Lemon Jade facepalms. The rest of them try to calm down Rhodonite._

* * *

## Steven’s here! Do you know where we can find some food? Connie and I are hungry.

* * *

**You'll need some human currency to buy food.**

Steven: What’s currency?

Connie: it’s something you use to buy food and other stuff.

Steven: Ooohhh…. What does it mean “buy”?

* * *

**Considering you have no money or any form of ID, I would recommend looking for a soup kitchen and a homeless shelter.**

Steven: What’s an homeless shelter?

* * *

**To buy something is to exchange the money in trade for something like clothes ( the things humans wear on their bodies to cover up ) food and other things! They also use it to pay rent or bills or maybe their college fees anyway the way they get money is by working for it at a job they interviewed for unlike gems they get to find their own purpose/job without being suppressed by alien titan dictators. Wait is spinel still with us?**

Blue Pearl: Well, when Steven and Connie told us that they were hungry she went in search of food and now we have no idea where she could be. I’m worried that she might get in trouble.

————-

_Spinel runs away from a shop called “Big Bagel” carrying an huge amount of bagels in her arms while being chased by the employees of the shop._

* * *

**Do any of the gems have valuable objects stored inside them? If they do you could try selling something at a pawn shop and use the money for food.**

Lemon Jade: Let me see… _(takes out of her gems a dozen of Steven’s toys, a fan, some books, a parasol and a drawing of Blue Diamond made by Steven)_ I doubt any of this could have any value here on Earth.

Blue Pearl: I may have something something of value here. _(takes out of her gems an ancient Korean sword)_

Lemon Jade: Where you got that?

Blue Pearl: I took it a while ago when I came here on Earth with Blue Diamond. Two men attacked us because they believed that we were monsters, and Blue made them run away with her aura. One of them dropped it and I took it with me. I wonder if it could help us…

* * *

**Wow!! That sword is very valuable!! It could be worth thousands, the only issue if there is there a pawn shop in ocean town ._.**

Lemon Jade: That’s good idea! Let’s search for one!

—-One Hour Later—-

_The Gems run away from the pawn shop._

Lemon Jade: You shouldn’t have treatened that man with the sword!

Blue Pearl: I was trying to show him that it was real! I didn’t meant to do that!

* * *

**Spinel is robbing a bagel shop guys**

_Blue Pearl facepalms and then groans annoyed._

Blue Pearl: _(to the others)_ Alright. Let’s find her and make sure she doesn’t get in trouble.

* * *

**Spinel! Did you steal food?!**

Spinel: _(running away from the employees with an huge amount of bagels in her arms)_ **Noooo?**

* * *

**Aaaaand Spinel shoplifted. Can't say I'm surprised. Also there is a high chance that you might need that sword to defend yourself. Who knows what kinds of corrupted gems lerk here.**

Rhodonite: CORRUPTED WHA… _(crashes into Spinel)_

_Spinel and Rhodonite fall on the ground, spilling on the ground all the bagels._

Employee of Big Bagel: There you are!

Blue Pearl: _(points the sword at one of them)_ Stay back or I’ll use this!

Pawn Shop owner: It’s her officer! That’s the woman who assaulted me!

Blue Pearl: Uh Oh…


	2. Law & Order: Special Gems Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very bad. If you’re caught the police will arrest you and take you away from Steven and Connie. You need to find somewhere to hide.
> 
> Steven: That’s a good advice, but it came a little bit too late.

**This is very bad. If you’re caught the police will arrest you and take you away from Steven and Connie. You need to find somewhere to hide.**

Steven: That’s a good advice, but it came a little bit too late.

Lemon Jade: _(to a police officer)_ Look, I know that what they did is wrong, but we are probably chased by some… _people_ that want to hurt us, so please, could you let them free so we can get away from this town as soon as possible?

_Connie tugs Lemon Jade’s skirt, attracting her attention._

Connie: Could you…

Lemon Jade: Oh yes, I almost forgot! We… _found_ this girl while we were travelling here. Her name is Connie Maheswaran. Could you help us find her parents?

* * *

**Rejoice! You get to learn what the USA does do prisoners :) prolly better than Homeworld, but, well.**

Blue Pearl: I’m not afraid of what they would at us, but rather what Spinel will do at them if they try to hurt us.

_Spinel scares a couple of inmates that tried to threaten them with her uncontrolled shapeshifting._

* * *

**Do you still have a communicator with you?**

Steven: I’m using the one of Lemon Jade.

* * *

**Tip for you guys: Don’t mention anything gem related to the police. Things are different on Earth, and they will think you are insane and definitely take you away from Steven and Connie. Try and talk like a human would.**

Steven: That’s what Lemon Jade is trying to do.

* * *

**Spinel, good job, donuts are food! Hey, steven, Connie, lookit that! Now you won't starve to death in the forseeable future!**

Steven: … Thanks for telling us your latest prediction Pappy.

* * *

**Meanwhile rhodonite is having a nervous meltdown**

_Cries lying on the floor in fetal position._

* * *

**Just be nice and do what they say. If you're lucky you'll be let off with a warning.**

In none of the futures I see they will be let off with a warning. Mostly because Spinel will do something very stupid if I don’t intervene soon.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, someone's coming to help you gem out of there.**

Steven: Really? Who?

Sapphire: Me.

* * *

**Sapphire, am I correct in my prediction that this will all end badly? Because I’m not going to lie, things aren’t really looking up for you guys at the moment...**

Sapphire: No, they will be okay. _(to a police officier)_ I’m here to pay Pearl and Spinel’s bail.

Steven: _(hugs Sapphire)_ Thank you mysterious lady! We… _(realizes that the lady is a gem)_ You’re a Sapphire!

Sapphire: Yes, I am.

_Steven gasps._

* * *

**I don't think I want to know where you got the money from.**

I work as a clairvoyant. I even own a small shop.

* * *

**Sapphire is here to save the two mess ups over there no offense to spinel though because spinel is cute ( even if she might murder you if you even stare her friends ) *whispers " sorry bp "***

Spinel: _(blushes)_ **Aww… Thanks!  
**

Blue Pearl: Wait a minute… A _Sapphire_ is here to save us?

Police officier: Miss Pearl, miss Spinel. You’re free to go. Your friend has paid your bail.

* * *

**A clairvoyant? That actually makes sense. Also I'm pretty sure that this Sapphire is a part of the Crystal Gems you can trust her.**

Sapphire: Actually I…

_Spinel and Blue Pearl are escorted to the other Gems by a cop. Spinel proceeds to hug Steven, Lemon Jade and Connie with a bone-crushing hug before going to calm Rhodonite. Blue Pearl insteas stares Sapphire with a look of disgust mixed with contempt._

Sapphire: I saw in my vision that you wouldn’t have appreciated my help.

Blue Pearl: I would have preferred to be rescued from this place by someone else of the Crystal Gems. _(looks away from her)_ Where are the rest of them?

Sapphire: I left them.

Blue Pearl: WHAT?

Sapphire: I left them after what your ex owner and Yellow Diamond did. I came here only because I saw that Steven would have come back to Earth and I wanted him to be reunited with his family. Greg has missed his son a lot in these years.

Blue Pearl: What about the mother of Steven? I presume she missed her son a lot too.

Sapphire: I don’t know and I don’t want to know. Now follow me, I’ll bring you to my apartment.

_Sapphire and the Gems leave the police district._

* * *

**Um ... Sapphire ... But ...what about you and Ruby?**

##  **Do. Not. Pronounce. Her. Name.**

* * *

**So who’s gonna tell Steven about his real parents?**

_Blue Pearl realizes that she never considered the fact that now that he’s on Earth Steven will probably find out about his real parents. She starts to think how she can tell him the truth and how he will react._

* * *

**So Steven, and to a lesser extent Connie, how are you feeling about all this.**

Connie: Well, Steven is loving being on Earth. He is looking at everything and keeps asking me questions about the planet. As for me, I hope I’ll be able to see my parents soon.

Steven: _(points at a van)_ What is that? Is that an animal?

* * *

**Wait is there writing on the van?**

Connie: No, it’s just a plain white van. Why you asked me that?

* * *

***wispers to steven* Open the van up steven. Use the door steven**

_Lemon Jade turns off the communicator._


	3. Interlude: Digging Yourself Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET THE COMS BACK ONLINE NOW!
> 
> Eyeball: … they choose to replace the communicators with this new… Wait a minute, WHO ARE YOU?

**GET THE COMS BACK ONLINE NOW!**

Eyeball: … they choose to replace the communicators with this new… Wait a minute, WHO ARE YOU?

* * *

**Oh sh-**

???: What are you doing with that communicator Ruby?

Eyeball: _(scared)_ ISWEARIDIDNTBROKEIT!!! _(looks behind her)_ Oh, it’s just you Aquamarine.

Aquamarine: Are you using it without the permission of Hessonite? _(smiles evilly)_ You know that you could be punished for this…

Eyeball: Being stuck on this spaceship directed to a sad space rock in the middle of nowhere because that clod of Steven ran away with those rebellious Gems with the Gem that was sent to the other edge of the universe for a mistake I made and will probably shatter me once we arrive on that stupid planet and tell her superiors that the rebels shattered me is already a punishment. By the way, WHY you are on this ship?

Aquamarine: I’m his medic. I’m here to ensure that he will remain alive until he arrives on Homeworld.

Eyeball: _(confused)_ Medic? But if you have no idea how humans work?

Aquamarine: Well, maybe I have no idea how humans work, but at least I didn’t try to kill him.

Eyeball: THAT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU DISTRACTED ME!

Aquamarine: Well, it’s not my fault if…

_Eyeball jumps at Aquamarine and, again, they accidentally fuse into Bluebird Azurite, much to their frustration._

* * *

**You two are adorable together.** 😊

Bluebird: I-I mean we aren’t adorable! It’s horrible! I shouldn’t-I mean WE shouldn’t be fused! I’m made of two different Gems! Wait a second, did I just say “I”? AAAAAHHH!!!

* * *

**What happened where's ruby Saphire??**

Bluebird: Ruby’s Sapphire? You mean that the Ruby that compose me owns a Sapphire? Or another Ruby? Because that would be against the rules of Homeworld. Also, the Ruby that compose me prefers tall gems, especially Pearls.

* * *

**I think it's cool! Steven would love to see something like this!!!**

Bluebird: Knowing that clod, he probably would.

* * *

**Calm down mate. You are not two people, and you are not one person. You are an experience. Make sure you're a good experience.**

Bluebird: An experience? AN EXPERIENCE???? I’m not an experience! I’m an accidental forbidden fusion between two gems that hate each others! It sucks! _(starts crying) I don’t want to be shattered…_

* * *

**Hey! You shouldn't call him a Clod! Blue Diamond wouldn't accept that kinda language towards Pink!**

Bluebird: He’s not Pink! He’s the abominable fusion between a Diamond that took her attraction towards alien races a little too far and an hairy human being! He should have been shattered years ago! But then Blue Diamond decided to let him live because she felt pity towards him! Stars! How I hate that clod…

* * *

**He's still a Diamond! Honestly. And if you get stressed enough you'll unfuse ... The diamonds don't have to know bout your fusion**

Bluebird: Diamond or not, he’s a clod. And for the fusion thing, I think I’m going to unfuse so…

Leggy: Boss are you alright? I heard a… _(stares shocked at Bluebird)_

Bluebird: … Oh my stars I’m screwed. _(unfuses)_

* * *

**HELLO LEGGY, WHAT YOU JUST SAW WAS A TOTAL ACCIDENT PLEASE DON'T CAUSE THE DESTRUCTION OF THEM—**

_Leggy.exe is not working. Please contact your nearest Diamond to get a replacement._

* * *

**Um ... Leggy?**

Leggy: ………………….. ILLEGAL FUSION! ILLEGAL FUSION! ILLEGAL FUSION! ILLEGAL FUSION! ILLEGAL FUSION! ILLEGAL FUSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**I don't know why we're screaming BUT I'M JOINING IN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—**

Leggy: [AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=113&v=Q0hr8X2a2cc&feature=emb_logo)

* * *

**Congrats guys the diamonds will have your gems for sure now : >**

Eyeball: _(sarcastic)_ Thanks for the support.

* * *

**Okay you have two options, you accept your fate or you make everything worse and run**

Aquamarine: Are you sure there isn’t another option?

Eyeball: I have an idea. _(summons her weapon)_

* * *

**Leggy saw everything. You two know what you have to do now...**

Aquamarine: We already solved the problem.

_Eyeball bubbles Leggy’s gem._

Eyeball: Done! Now all we need to do is to hide it. _(shoves it into an escape pod and ejects it)_ And now no one will know about our little incident!

Jasper: WHO EJECTED AN ESCAPE POD WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE CAPITAN???

* * *

**Oh boi she be comin**

_Eyeball and Aquamarine scream in fear as a pissed Jasper gets closer and closer to them._

* * *

**You gonna have to take on Jasper. You're cracked.**

Aquamarine and Eyeball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Let's all watch as you get your butts kicked, Jasper is stronger than the two of you combined she will certainly shatter you sorry to be negative not it's true**

_Aquamarine and Eyeball start to cry. Jasper, who has just reached them, is confused about what they’re crying about and almost considers the idea of ignore them and lie to her superior. Then she sees the communicator._

* * *

**Hey Jasp they fused**

_Jasper stays silent and stares at them with a look that screams “murder”. Then she sees the other asks._

  
  
  
  


_Jasper looks at them with an even more murderous look and starts to crush the communicator. Aquamarine and Eyeball are in complete panic._

* * *

**RUN BITCHES RUUUUUN!!!**

_Aquamarine and Eyeball run away in fear from an angry Jasper._

* * *

**Okay I have a plan. Through yourself out the airlock and into space. Aquamarine can help carry Eyeball.**

Aquamarine: I’m not going to carry this clod!

* * *

**Maybe fuse again. It might give you the strength you need to avoid death. Or just look for another escape pod.**

_Eyeball and Aquamarine throw themselves into an escape pod and eject it into space. At first they think to be safe and sound, but then the ship start shooting at them and they start pushing random buttons in order to find a way to save themselves. One of the buttons accidentally augments the accelleration of the pod of the 300%, causing the pod to move so fast that it ends up reacing the speed of light and disappear from the sight of Jasper._

* * *

**Um ... Jasper? They didn't mean to ...**

SHUT. UP.

_Cracks even more the communicator._

* * *

**What of pink Diamond?**

_Jasper destroys the communicator._


	4. Hi, I'm Sapphire and this is my crib.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys should follow Sapphire back to her base/home (it might be somewhere safe to hide and somewhere safe for Steven and Connie)

**You guys should follow Sapphire back to her base/home (it might be somewhere safe to hide and somewhere safe for Steven and Connie)**

Lemon Jade: Actually, we’re just arrived at her apartment.

Sapphire: _(opens the door)_ Welcome to my apartment. It’s small, but cozy.

_The apartment looks like someone tried to make it look like someone lived in there for a long time but failed. Everything looks too new than it should, especially the sofa. Only the kitchen averts it, with empty boxes of tea on the kitchen table, dirty teacups and teapots in the sink and a trashcan full of tea bags._

Sapphire: Connie and Steven can share the bed. I’m going to order some takeaway food for them. If you want you can watch the tv. _(goes to the kitchen)_

_The Gems stay silent for a while. Then Spinel speaks._

Spinel: **Sooo…. What we do now?**

* * *

**You guys should watch TV. Do you know how?**

Lemon Jade: Alright… _(takes the remote)_ Let’s turn it up… How does it work?

Blue Pearl: I think you should push this button…

Lemon jade turns on the TV.

## TV: **… AND I’M HERE WITH ANOTHER FANTASTIC PRODUCT! ARE YOU TIRED TO CLEAN…**

Lemon Jade: Turn the volume down!

Lemon Jade accidentally changes the channel.

TV: _Tears of sorrow, tears of joy  
There’ll be tears to the very end  
Food with feelings:  
Crying Breakfast Friends! _

Steven: _(curious)_ What is this?

Connie: That’s Crying Breakfast Friends. It’s a cartoon about crying breakfast items and their adventures.

Steven: Whoooa… What’s a cartoon?

* * *

**So steven, what do you think of sapphire so far?**

She’s mysterious, but she seems to be a nice Gem. I wonder why my mom hates them so much…

* * *

**Connie do you know your parents phone numbers if so se if there is a phone you can use**

Sapphire has a phone, but she’s using it right now. I might ask her later if I can use it.

* * *

**Spinel, I hope you learned a valuable lesson that it’s not a good idea to steal things.**

**I wasn’t stealing things! I was borrowing some food for Steven and Connie!**

* * *

**Food can't be returned once it's eaten.**

Spinel: **Of course it can!**

Lemon Jade: I’m sorry to tell you this Spinel, but it can’t.

Spinel: **WHAT? Then why each time I try to eat…**

Blue Pearl: That’s because you still haven’t learned how to shapeshift a stomach.

Padparadscha: I predict that a Sapphire will rescue Spinel and Pearl from jail!

* * *

**Thank you Paddy.**

You’re welcome!

* * *

**Hey Lemon Jade, now that you’re not on homeworld anymore are you still going to stay fused?**

Of course! I love being a fusion, and my components love being fused, it lets them feel closer to each other!

_Sapphire hears her and remembers of the years she spent fused as Garnet. It makes her sad._

* * *

**So Sapphire, how long have you been living in Ocean Town? Do you like it there?**

_Sapphire stays silent for a while, then she starts to speak._

I have been living here since the… incident eight years ago. At first I didn’t like this place, but now I’ve started to appreciate this town. Even if it has the tendency to self-destruct.

* * *

**Sapphire, what do you mean it has a tendency to 'self-destruct'?**

Because there’s no other way to explain why it keeps being destroyed no matter what it’s inhabitants try to do to keep it safe and sound. In eight years I predicted so many incidents that defy logic that if right now an army of snake people decided to invade this town I wouldn’t be surprised.

* * *

**You should introduce Steven to some Earth culture. Cartoons for example.**

_Steven tries to dry the tears of Glum Glass while bawling his eyes out._

Rhodonite: I’ve never seen him crying so much.

Lemon Jade: Maybe we should change the channel.

Connie: Good idea. _(takes the remote and changes the channel)_

* * *

**I predict Steven will want to continue watching Crying Breakfast Friends.**

Blue Pearl: Oh no.

* * *

**Hey... Hey Steven... If you get a phone.... You should check out a little thing called the Internet :)))**

What’s a “phone”?

* * *

***screams in uncertainty* I predict steven will... *dies***

Lemon Jade: I’m not going to hear Rhodonite scream for 3 hours again. _(deletes the message)_

* * *

**Hey Padparadscha, what’s happening on homeworld? Can you see Blue Diamond?**

Padparadscha: …

Rhodonite: I think you’ll have to wait a while before she will answer you. Still, your question is interesting… _(to Blue Pearl)_ What do you think is happening on Homeworld right now?

Blue Pearl: _(sad)_ Considering what happened in the garden, I think Blue Diamond is currently imprisoned on Homeworld and soon she will be put on trial for treason.

Rhodonite: I kinda feel sorry for her, but considering what she did…

_Someone knocks on the door._

Sapphire: It’s the delivery guy. I’ll be back soon.

_Sapphire opens the door, pays the delivery guy and takes the pizza. Soon, Steven and Connie start eating the pizza while Sapphire prepares a tea for herself. Suddenly, Padparadscha begins to look sick and starts to speak._

Padparadscha: I have no idea about what’s happening on Homeworld, but I know exactly that I shouldn’t have stored a gem without bubbling it!

_Suddenly Padparadscha ejects from her gem White Diamond’s Pearl gem, who starts to glow and regenerate. Shortly after, a white, pink and gray gem appears in the room and then, after a few seconds of silence, “White” Pearl starts to scream. The other gems and Connie soon do the same thing._

* * *

**Pink Pearl stop screaming! You’re not in any danger.**

Blue Pear: I’m glad that you’re trying to help us calm her down, but she closed herself in the bathroom and she refuses to get out.

Steven: Maybe I can help her!

Blue Pearl: I don’t…

Sapphire: I predict it will work.

Steven: Great! _(enters into the bathroom)_

* * *

_Steven is in the bathroom trying to calm down Pink Pearl. The other Gems are waiting outside, hoping that she won’t hurt him. While they are waiting, Rhodonite asks a question at Padparadscha._

Rhodonite: Padparadscha, could you please explain to me why you took the gem of White Diamond’s Pearl? She tried to kill Steven!

Padparadscha: _(30 seconds later)_ Because she hasn’t acted by her own volition in years, and now that she’s free she can live finally her own life without being used by others like an object anyomore. Of course, I predict that she will be freaked out at first, but after a while…

Rhodonite: Padparadscha, please promise me that you won’t do that again.

Padparadscha: _(30 seconds later)_ Okay!

* * *

## Steven here! I managed to calm down White Pearl! But then she realized that she doesn’t remember anything about herself and now she’s been crying for an hour. Can you help us please?

* * *

**Rhodonite, you know what it’s like to be a panicking crying mess. Maybe you could calm her down.**

_Rhodonite hugs Pink Pearl and tries to calm her down. One minute later she’s crying with her._

* * *

**Give Pink Pearl some chocolate. (If you can find any.) That seems to work sometimes.**

Blue Pearl: I don’t think that will work.

Steven: What’s “chocolate”?

* * *

**Well, Steven. It's a good that's sweet. It's made of Cocao and Milk!**

Steven: Now I want to try it!

Lemon Jade: You’ll have to wait until tomorrow. Now it’s bedtime for you and Connie.

Steven: Aww…

* * *

**Pink Pearl, can you remember...Pink Diamond? Does that name mean anything to you?**

Blue Pearl: I’m sorry, but I’m not letting her answer this question. Pink wasn’t a good owner, and remembering her could make her unstable. And cause her cracks to reappear.

_Blue Pearl deletes the message._

* * *

**Blue Pearl, do you know anything about White Pearl? Anything you could tell her (and us) about?**

… White Pearl is- _was_ White Diamond puppet. She took it from another high ranking gem after she cracked her and got a new Pearl as a replacement. She had no free will and acted like an extension of her Diamond. Because of this, everyone was afraid of her back on Homeworld. I can’t tell you more about her because I was forbidden by Blue Diamond to do so.

* * *

**Does Pink Pearl belong to Steven now?**

**No.**

Steven may be a better person than _her_ , but she needs to be free after all these years as a mindless slave.

* * *

**Read them a bedtime story Pearl. They need it after everything they’ve been through.**

Blue Pearl: Lemon Jade is already doing that, and she’s more skilled than me at telling stories.

Lemon Jade: _(to Steven and Connie)_ … and then the little Almandine, without being seen by anyone, used the warp pad to travel to a newfound colony, took some of the weird creatures that inhabited it, and released them during the ball of the Garnets, causing all the gems that were dancing to get scared and run away in fear while she laughed at them…

* * *

#  **Hi friends, it’s me, Spinel!**

#  **👋🎉🥳🎉❤️**

#  **White Pearl has stopped crying but now she looks very sad**

#  **😞😞😞**

#  **Do you know what we could do to cheer her up?**

#  **🥳🎉😃**

* * *

**You could tell her a joke. Or maybe sing her a song.**

Spinel: **Good idea! Pearl, you’ll be my backup singer! And one, and two and…**

_Spinel improvises a funny nonsense song. Blue Pearl barely manages to sing with her. At the end of it Pink Pearl is now more confused than sad._

Spinel: _(at Pink Pearl)_ **Did you like my song?**

Pink Pearl: It was… interesting?

Spinel: **I’m happy to hear that! My name is Spinel!**

Pink Pearl: Nice to meet you Spinel.

_After a short but awkward silence, Pink Pearl speaks again._

Pink Pearl: Spinel?

Spinel: **Yes?**

Pink Pearl: Where am I?

Spinel: **We’re on Earth!**

Pink Pearl: It is a colony?

Spinel: **Nope! It’s a planet inhabited by creatures known as humans.**

Pink Pearl: _(curious)_ What are humans?

Spinel: **Well, humans are creatures of all shapes that live in cities and move around with these weird things called “cars”. The younger ones are called children and they…  
**

_They spend all the night talking about Earth._


	5. Escape from Ocean Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven’s here! Sapphire, Lemon Jade and Pearl had to do something together, so they told Connie to teach us more about the city! But first… Can you help us find a place where we can eat something? Sapphire had only dozens of boxes of something called “tea” in her house.

## Steven’s here! Sapphire, Lemon Jade and Pearl had to do something together, so they told Connie to teach us more about the city! But first… Can you help us find a place where we can eat something? Sapphire had only dozens of boxes of something called “tea” in her house.

* * *

**Well it’s a pretty big town so there should be quite a few fast food restaurants. Maybe you should go out for pizza. Did Sapphire give you any money?**

Steven: She gave us some cash before telling us to go outside! _(shows a bunch of 50$ bills)_

Connie: Steven! Don’t show the cash she gave us around! Someone could steal it!

Steven: Oh, sorry. _(hides the money)_

Rhodonite: I don’t know much about about human foods, but Jade told me that you need to eat something more “healty” than a pizza… whatever “healty” means.

Connie: How about we go to that juice bar?

Rhodonite: I have no idea what is a juice bar but okay! Spinel, DO NOT STEAL ANYTHING THIS TIME.

Spinel: **Geez, I wasn’t stealing, I was borrowing! There’s a difference between the two things!**

_Steven, Connie, Rhodonite, Spinel and Pink Pearl enter inside the building while Padparadscha accidentally slams into the door and falls to the ground._

* * *

**What if you went outside and played a sport? A fun outdoor activity like say, volleyball for example.**

Steven: _(while drinking some juice)_ That sounds like a good idea! But what’s volleyball?

Connie: It’s a sport that’s played with a ball. If we get one we can play it.

Spinel: **Don’t worry! I have all the balls we need in my gem!**

_Spinel takes a ball from her gem_.

Connie: Great! Now we must find a place where we can play, and I think to know one…

* * *

## Meanwhile…

An escape pod lands in the middle of the ocean. Once it reaches the seabed, Aquamarine and Eyeball gets out of it and starts to look around. Having no idea where they are, they decide to walk in one direction until they manage to reach the land…

* * *

**Do you guys have a nickname for Pink Pearl? Or are you guys just gonna keep calling her that?**

Spinel: **They’re right! We can’t call her White’s Pearl now that she’s free from her control, right?**

Steven: You’re right! You should definitively choose a new name!

Pink Pearl: Thank you, but…

Steven: How about…. “Volleyball”?

_Connie, Rhodonite, Spinel and Pink Pearl stare confused at Steven in silence, not knowing what to say. Then Connie speaks._

Connie: How about we let her decide?

Rhodonite: That’s a good idea! _(to Pink Pearl)_ So, how do you want to be called?

_Pink Pearl thinks for a few seconds, then she speaks._

Pink Pearl: You can call me… “Peeps”.

* * *

**Hey Rhodonite, make sure no one gets hit by a car while crossing the road.**

Rhodonite: Hit by a what?

_Suddenly, Rhodonite hears a loud noise behind her. She looks behind and sees that a car hit Padparadscha, who luckily was unharmed. The same however couldn’t be said about the car._

Padparadscha: I predict that we’ll go to a juice bar! _  
_

* * *

**Thank you Paddy.**

You’re welcome!

_Rhodonite and the owner of the car argue behind her._

* * *

_Steven, Connie, Pink Pearl and Spinel are playing at volleyball on an improvised volleyball field on the beach. Rhodonite is outside of it, acting as a referee and keeping an eye on Padparadscha in fear of her causing another accident._

Pink Pearl: Connie, pass the ball!

Connie: Ok!

_Connie passes the ball at Pink Pearl, who dunks the ball in the Steven’s side of the field, only to Spinel to catch the ball and send it back. Pink Pearl however catched the ball and passed it at Connie, who tries to dunk it but accidentally sends it to Steven’s face and cause him to fall to the ground._

Connie: Steven! Are you alright? I didn’t meant to hurt you!

Steven: It’s okay… Ouch.

Pink Pearl: It’s okay for his eye to look like that?

Rhodonite: That’s a black eye! We need to find some ice or else it will get worse!

Spinel: **Don’t worry! I have some stored in my gem!** _(start dumping on Steven’s face ice cubes)_

Rhodonite: Where did you find that ice?

Spinel: I **borrowed it from the juice bar along with these cups, some colored bagels with these weird little things on it, a chair…**

## Rhodonite: _**SPINEL!!!!**_

* * *

**SPINEL!!! STOP BORROWING THINGS!**

Spinel: (while being violently shaked by Rhodonite) **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**That's not how borrowing- ugh, whatever, y'all might have to take in two extra, angry gems sometime soon. Just be kinda ready? Wouldn't be pleasant for any of you to crack, especially when Steven can't control all his powers yet.**

Steven: Two more Gems?

Rhodonite: _(stops shaking Spinel)_ OH MY STARS THEY FOUND US!!!

Pink Pearl: Who?

_Aquamarine and Eyeball come out of the water, covered in seaweed and many small sea creatures. They stare at Steven and his friends with a surprised expression. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Rhodonite runs away screaming while holding Spinel and Padparadscha in her arms, soon followed by Steven, Connie and Pink Pearl. Shortly after Aquamarine and Eyeball start to chase them, determined to shatter them all._

* * *

**It looks like the cockroach couple has arrived! Welcome to Earth you little gremlins!**

Eyeball: CAN’T TALK MUST SHATTER STEVEN FIRST!!!

Aquamarine: What she said!

* * *

## RhodoniteherepleasesomeonesendhelpweregoingtodieAquamarineislaunchingatuscarswithherwandpleasepleasesomeonecanHELPUS????

* * *

**Steven use your bubble shield!**

Steven: But I have summoned it only once! I’m not sure if I can…

Connie: CAR!

Steven: Where?

_A car falls from the sky and almost hits Steven and Connie. Soon, other cars launched by Aquamarine with her wand start falling from the sky. While dodging one of the cars Steven slips on the ground and both Connie and Pink Pearl stop to lift him up. Aquamarine seizes the moment and launches a van at them. Before they could be hit by the van, Steven accidentally summons his bubble shield._

Steven: I did it!

Connie: YOU CAN SUMMON A MAGICAL BUBBLE?

Steven: Well, I’m still learning how to willingly summon it…

Pink Pearl: The Ruby and the Aquamarine have almost reached us!

_Steven, Connie and Pink Pearl try to use the giant bubble as a giant hamster ball to run away. After some initial difficulties, they manage to outrun them._

* * *

**𝙒𝘼𝙄𝙏 𝙉𝙊 𝘾𝙊𝘾𝙆𝙍𝙊𝘼𝘾𝙃 𝙂𝙍𝙀𝙈𝙇𝙄𝙉 𝙋𝙇𝙀𝘼𝙎𝙀 𝘾𝘼𝙇𝙈 𝘿𝙊𝙒𝙉**

Eyeball: _incoherent screaming_

Aquamarine: No time to calm down! Also, what’s a cockroach?

* * *

**Why are you even so mad anyway?**

Eyeball: HE RUINED MY LIFE! IF THAT ABOMINATION WAS SHATTERED ONCE HE ARRIVED ON HOMEWORLD I WOULDN’T HAVE WORKED AS HIS BODYGUARD, I WOULDN’T HAVE MET HER _(points at Aquamarine)_ AND I WOULDN’T HAVE FUSED WITH HER!

Aquamarine: So you’re angry with him because you were forced to become his bodyguard?

Eyeball: DON’T TELL ME THAT YOU LIKED BEING FORCED TO BECOME HIS DOCTOR AND HAVING TO KEEP HIM ALIVE OR ELSE BLUE DIAMOND WOULD HAVE SHATTERED YOU, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DIDN’T!

Aquamarine: Fair enough. I’m going to poof him.

Eyeball: NOT IF I POOF HIM FIRST!

* * *

**Tbh tho u were a pretty trash doctor.**

Aquamarine: Thank you for the compliment! Ruby, you should learn how to treat higher ranking gems from them.

Eyeball: I THINK THAT’S AN INSULT!

Aquamarine: WHAT??? HOW THEY DARE TO… Wait a minute, is that a Sapphire?

_Sapphire runs at high speed towards them, dodging the cars that Aquamarine is launching and then freezing both of them in a block of ice before they could react._

* * *

**Nice. Good one Sapphire, but I think the Ruby might be able to melt through your ice.**

I know. That’s why we’re going to Beach City.


	6. Interlude: The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire, Blue Pearl and Lemon Jade are sitting at the kitchen table. They look tense.

_Sapphire, Blue Pearl and Lemon Jade are sitting at the kitchen table. They look tense._

Sapphire: So, let me get this straight. You want me to call Rose and tell her that you brought her son back to Earth, right?

Blue Pearl: Exactly.

Sapphire: And Blue gave you some informations about a super weapon called the “Cluster” that will emerge in a few years and will destroy this planet, right?

Blue Pearl: Yes.

Sapphire: And your Diamond told you that you should gave at her these informations only if Rose, her boyfriend and the other members of the Crystal Gem will never tell Steven that she and Yellow abducted him as a baby and that his mother is actually Pink Diamond, right?

Blue Pearl: … Yes.

The room is silent. Then Sapphire has a vision.

Sapphire: A Ruby and an Aquamarine will try to kill Steven and the others soon. We must go.

_Sapphire, Lemon Jade and Blue Pearl gets out of the apartment in a hurry. While they’re searching Steven Lemon Jade asks a question at Blue Pearl._

Lemon Jade: It’s true?

Blue Pearl: What?

Lemon Jade: What Blue Diamond told you to do. I can picture her telling you to give them these informations in excange of them not telling Steven that Rose is his real mother. But not what you just said, with the exception of the whole “not tell Steven that Rose Quartz is actually Pink Diamond” part. Are you sure she told you that?

Blue Pearl: … Yes. Yes, she did.


	7. Meet the Maheswaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Steven’s here! We are going to Beach City because we need to meet someone that can help us. Can you tell me more about the city?

## Hi guys! Steven’s here! We are going to Beach City because we need to meet someone that can help us. Can you tell me more about the city?

* * *

**Beach City is known for it being the most direct connection with gem-kind because of its within it lies the headquarters of the elusive rebel group the Crystal gems. But you probably already knew that.**

Steven: Sapphire told me something about them yesterday, but thanks anyway!

Steven: What’s a donut?

Spinel: **I’m not sure, but I think it looks like this.** _(takes out of her gem one of the donuts she stole from the juice bar)_

## Rhodonite: _**SPINEL!!!!**_

* * *

**The most important thing to know about Beach City is to try the "Fry Bits."**

Steven: I don’t know what they are, but by the name they seems tasty.

Sapphire: You shouldn’t go there.

Steven: Why?

Sapphire: Because once a weirdo that worked there stalked me because of my eyes.

Rhodonite: Eyes? But you Sapphires don’t have only one eye?

Blue Pearl: It’s probably referring to her fusion, “Garnet” if I remember well…

Sapphire: **Enough.**

_Blue Pearl and Rhodonite stay silent._

* * *

**Wait... Guys! No matter what you do, do NOT go around the cliffs as one big group, there's a good chance you could all get poofed and bubbled. Steven and Connie of course... Would just bleed.**

Steven: Okay… We’re not going near the cliffs.

Connie: Don’t worry Steven, there’s nothing that could hurt us at the cliffs.

Steven: How do you know that?

Connie: Because I saw them the day my family transferred there.

Steven: You lived there?

Connie: Not exactly… _(looks sad)_ The day when me and my family transferred there I went for a walk on the beach and not long after I got abducted by that giant yellow Gem.

Steven: I’m sorry… But don’t worry, I’m sure that your parents are still waiting you at home!

Connie: _(more upset due to the words of Steven)_ I hope so… Yesterday when I called them with Sapphire’s phone they didn’t answer me… _(starts crying)_

Lemon Jade: _(hugs Connie)_ Don’t worry Connie. As soon as we arrive we’ll go to your family.

Blue Pearl: I think that for Steven’s safety we should…

Lemon Jade: We’ll go to her family.

Blue Pearl: … Fine. But me and Sapphire will go to the Crystal Temple first and then we’ll join you.

Steven: Why you need to go to that temple first?

Blue Pearl: Let’s just say that we need to do something first.

Steven: Okay…

* * *

## Hello, I’m Connie. Can you help me find my parents? They’re not in our new house. My mom is called Priyanka and my dad…

Doug: Is that…

Priyanka: Connie?

Connie: Mom? Dad?

_Priyanka and Doug run towards their daughter and hug her. They all cry of happiness._

* * *

**Where have you been?! Do you know how worried we were?!**

Connie: Well… I… was… abducted… by aliens.

Priyanka: Connie, please tell us the truth. Where have you been?

Connie: I’m telling the truth! I was abducted by aliens!

Priyanka: Connie!

Doug: Calm down dear. I’ve heard that some times the victim of abduction can react…

Lemon Jade: Actually she’s telling the truth.

_Priyanka and Doug look up and stare at Lemon Jade, Steven, Padparadscha and a very nervous Rhodonite._

* * *

**C-Connie who are these people?!**

Connie: _(nervous laugh)_ They are the aliens…

Steven: Pleased to meet you! My name is…

## Priyanka: _(grabs Steven and lifts him up) **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?**_

Steven: I swear we didn’t…

## Priyanka: _**DON’T LIE! TELL ME WHY YOU ABDUCTED HER OR ELSE I’LL VIOLATE THE HIPPOCRATIC OATH TO FORCE YOU TO CONFESS!!!**_

Steven: The whaa- _(starts getting shaked by a very angry Priyanka)_ -aaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh!!!

Connie: Mom stop! He wasn’t the one that abducted me!

Spinel: **Hi guys, sorry if we left you before but Peeps and I found these strange looking glasses and we decided to… WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BEST FRIEND???**

Lemon Jade: Spinel, stop!

_Spinel launches herself at Priyanka._

* * *

**Greetings Mr and Mrs Maheswaren do not be alarmed, despite their appearance they have no intention of harming you or your daughter. In fact her abduction was a complete misunderstanding.**

Doug: Oh. Well, this changes everything. Darling, please stop fighting that… _(at Steven)_ What’s her name?

Steven: Spinel.

Doug: Please stop fighting that Spinel! They don’t mean any harm! Also, I think that the neighbors are calling the police.

_Priyanka and Spinel keep fighting._

* * *

**Everybody QUIET!!!**

_Priyanka and Spinel stop fighting. Doug drags away his wife and Lemon Jade and Pink Pearl drag away Spinel._

Rhodonite: Couldn’t we just discuss of this whole situation in peace?

Doug: That’s an excellent idea. But we really should get inside our house before the police arrives.

* * *

**Word of warning, keep an eye on Spinel. She likes to “borrow” things.**

Priyanka: If she tries to “borrow” anything from my house I won’t go easy with her this time.

Doug: Honey, please calm down.

* * *

**Hey Doug and Priyanka, be careful. These guys have already been arrested once. Connie can probably tell you that story...**

_Priyanka cracks a tea cup._

Lemon Jade: It was an accident! Spinel didn’t knew much about human culture when we arrived here! And Pearl had a misunderstanding with a shop owner!

_Priyanka stares at her with a look of hate._

Rhodonite: Lemon Jade is telling the truth! They didn’t mean to…

Priyanka: SHUT. UP.

Steven: But…

Priyanka STAY AWAY FROM ME! _(slaps Steven)_

_Lemon Jade gets serious, freaking out every Gem in the room. She gets up from the chair, goes to Priyanka, grabs her from her shoulders and stares at her in the eyes._

_Then, she shoots two green rays at her eyes._

_After 5 interminable seconds, she stops and walks with some difficulties back to her chair while Priyanka remains unconsious on her chair, with her eyes glowing green. Doug and Connie, worried for Priyanka, stare at Lemon Jade in horror. Realizing that they need an explanation for what just happened, Rhononite speaks._

Rhodonite: You just saw Lemon Jade using her “hypnosis rays”. That’s how Steven calls them.

Doug: SHE HYPNOTIZED MY WIFE?

Rhodonite: What? No! She just forced her to see things her way! She used them on the Rubies back in the garden to prevent them from hurting Steven when he was little. But it tires her a lot using it, so she doesn’t use it too often.

Doug: I DON’T LIKE ANYTHING OF WHAT YOU JUST SAY!

_Priyanka “wakes up” and acts like nothing happened._

Priyanka: …I see. Well, I’m happy that you took care of my daughter and protected her from White Diamond. I would have done the same to Steven if he was in the same situation. Miss Jade, are you alright?

Lemon Jade: Yeah… sure… I’m happy to hear… that.

_Connie considers asking Lemon Jade use her rays again to make her mother less strict while Doug is creeped out by the suddent personality shift of his wife._

* * *

**Spinel, remember not to “borrow” anything for Steven while inside that house. And Connie, I recommend you start slow and easy when you tell them the whole story. Best not to freak out your parents anymore than they already are.**

Spinel: **Geez, Alright… I’m not going to borrow anything for Steven. I’m gonna borrow things for me and Peeps!**

Pink Pearl: Spinel!

Spinel: **Okay, okay! I won’t borrow anything!**

——–

Connie: After the whole “hypno-rays thing” mom already knew everything about the Gems. So me and Steven are trying to tell my dad everything about my abduction and what happened after, but he he has troubles at understanding most of what we’re telling him.

Steven: … and then Spinel melted into a puddle! At first we were…

Doug: Wait a minute! Spinel is the small orange one who is staring at the wall?

Steven: That’s Padparadscha, Spinel is the one with the heart-shaped gem. What was I saying? Ah yes! After Spinel melted into a puddle we…

* * *

**Hey Spinel. You know what you could do instead of borrowing? Steal.**

Spinel: **But that’s wrong!**

_Rhodonite stares at her confused, tries to say something, but then she gives up._

Padparadscha: I predict Spinel and Peeps will arrive at Connie’s house later!

* * *

**It can be pretty hard keeping them all apart at first, huh?**

Doug: You have no idea.

Steven: … and the one next to Spinel is Peeps! She’s a Pearl and used to work under White Diamond. Actually, she took control of her and…

* * *

**Hey what happened to blue pearl is she still on the beach**

_Blue Pearl and Sapphire look at what remains of the Temple: the giant statue on it was mostly destroyed, and some pieces of it laid on the sand; a small half-finished house that was built near the entrance was in a state of abandonment and it looked like some vandals and the weather damaged it during the years. Suddenly, someone speak._

???: What are you doing here? This is… YOU???

Sapphire: It’s been a while.

???: It’s been a while? IT’S BEEN A WHILE? That’s everything you have to say after running away 8 years ago? Have you idea how much your disappearence hurt us? Have you idea how much your disappearence hurt me?

Sapphire: Look, I’m here because we need to talk to “Rose”.

???: Fine.

_They all go inside of the temple._

* * *

_Steven and the Gems are walking away from Connie’s house._

Pink Pearl: Well, now that we have taken Steven’s friend back to her parents, what we do now?

Lemon Jade: Well, Pearl and Sapphire told me that they needed to meet someone, but they didn’t told me how long they would be away.

Spinel: **We could explore this place! I’ve seen some interesting stuff near the beach!**

Steven: That sounds like a…

_While he’s speaking a lady in a hoodie crashes into him. After some initial confusion, Steven relizes that the lady is staring at him._

Steven: … Are you alright?

???: _Mumbles something._

Steven: Miss?

???: _Starts crying._

Steven: Mi..

_The lady hugs him._

???: Steven! I can’t belive that’s really you!

Lemon Jade: _(suspicious and confused)_ How do you know his name?

???: Because I was there when he was born.

Lemon Jade: Wait a minute… You’re a Crystal Gem!

???: In a way. My name’s Amethyst.

* * *

**Amethyst, a word of advice, Steven won’t know who you are at all. (Long, long story.) Best thing to do would be to properly introduce yourself first.**

Amethyst: Right! So, as I said before, my name’s is Amethyst and I’m a Crystal Gem. Sort of.

Steven: What’s a Crystal Gem?

Amethyst: YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT A CRYSTAL GEM IS?

Steven: _(confused)_ … No? Who are they?

Amethyst: They’re the ones that saved Earth from destruction!

Steven: _(curious)_ Really?

Amethyst: Sure! Your mother led the…

Steven: _(excited)_ Mama Blue saved Earth?

Amethyst: Blue?

Steven: Yeah, Blue Diamond!

Amethyst: Uh… No. _(trying to not show her panic)_ Your “biological” mother, Rose Quartz.

_Steven’s eyes gets wider, then he faints._


	8. Panic! At the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMETHYST!!! HE DIDNT KNOW THAT!!!
> 
> I DIDN’T KNOW THAT! THE PEARL NEVER TOLD ME! Okay, maybe I ran outside before she finished talking, but…

**AMETHYST!!! HE DIDNT KNOW THAT!!!**

I DIDN’T KNOW THAT! THE PEARL NEVER TOLD ME! Okay, maybe I ran outside before she finished talking, but…

_In the background, the Gems try to wake up Steven._

* * *

**Pearl! Steven knows who his real mom is!**

Pearl: WHAT??? HOW HE DID FOUND THAT OUT? WE DECIDED TO… _(realizes that it was Amethyst)_ **AMETHYST!!!**

* * *

**Blue Pearl’s gonna be very upset.**

_Blue Pearl poofs. Greg, Rose and Pearl are too busy calming down Ruby to realize that. Sapphire keeps drinking her tea before using her powers to stop the fires Ruby is making._

* * *

**Oh yeah, they probably should have mentioned that. Amethyst, Steven and all the other gems before you have been living with Blue Diamond (yes, the Blue Diamond) for a long time. Especially Steven. It’s been quite the experience for him.**

Amethyst: Oh. Well, they really should have mentioned that before I started to speak about the CG.

Rhodonite: That’s not our fault! You started talking about the Crystal Gems!

Amethyst: I did that because Steven asked me…

Lemon Jade: Could you two stop arguing and help us wake up Steven?

Padparadscha: I predict Spinel and Peeps won’t borrow anything from Connie’s house!

* * *

**Is he ok?**

[ _Steven.exe is having an existential crisis. Please contact your nearest Diamond for assistence._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IsSpAOD6K8)

* * *

**Pearl, you remember Spinel, don’t you? You should say something to her.**

Rose: SPINEL IS HERE TOO???

Greg: Who is Spinel?

CG Pearl: She was Rose former playmate back on Homeworld. She left her…

Rose: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

* * *

***slaps Rose* GET YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAN!!!**

Rose: How I can do that?! My ex-playmate is on this planet! She is probably angry at me for having left her in the garden alone for all these years and…

Sapphire: She was rejuvenated by Blue Diamond. Her Pearl told me that. She doesn’t remember anything about you.

Rose: _(calms herself down)_ Well, that’s good. _(realizes what Blue Diamond did)_ SHE REJOUVENATED HER??? BUT THAT’S HORRIBLE! WHY SHE DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

Sapphire: Because she remembered about your garden and decided to turn it into a place where Steven could live. And then she remembered about Spinel and she decided to give her at Steven as a playmate. However, she got angry when Blue told her that you were gone, and so she tried to shatter her…

_Rose starts to cry._

Greg: _(at CG Pearl)_ Maybe we should go searching Steven and the others.

CG Pearl: That sounds like a good idea.

Ruby: _(half freezed)_ Could you wait until I get out of this ice cube? I want to come with you.

* * *

**a hahaha. Well. This probably can't get much worse, right?**

_Aquamarine and Eyeball are on the tracks of Steven and his friends._

Aquamarine: Are you sure they went this way?

Eyeball: Of course! The last time I came on Earth with the Diamonds we went to a cliff with a statue of a fusion where Pink and her “friends” lived. I’m pretty those clods are directed there.

Aquamarine: Wow, I’m impressed.

Eyeball: _(smile)_ Thank you.

Aquamarine: I never expected someone with the intelligence of a pebble being able to do so.

Eyeball: Hey!

_Aquamarine and Eyeball start to argue. Meanwhile, a ship is reaching the atmosphere of Earth and the Gems inside are getting ready for the assault._


	9. Interlude: Big Cheeto Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finishes to fix the communicator she destroyed. Suddenly it turns it on.
> 
> Jasper: What the? Who are you?

_Jasper finishes to fix the communicator she destroyed. Suddenly it turns it on._

Jasper: What the? Who are you?

* * *

**Oh hello Jasper. Some news for you. The Aquamarine and Ruby may or may not have escaped to a planet that *coughs* is very important to you...**

Jasper: … Fantastic. That’s exactly what I needed.

Hessonite: Jasper? Have you finished fixing the communicator that **you** broke? **Your** commander needs to contact Yellow Diamond and tell her that we’re almost arrived on Earth!

_Jasper rolls her eyes._

Jasper: _(muttering) Resist Jasper. Soon you will fight with Rose Quartz and you will avenge Pink Diamond._

* * *

**Hey. Like. Is it bad if the lil cockroach fusion's one and only goal now is to kill Steven? Just... Just wondering.**

Jasper: Considering that now they’re branded as criminals for having fused, tried to dispose of a witness and ejected an escape pod without the permission of the captain and because of this they have nothing to lose if they shatter him AND our mission is to take him to Homeworld alive then yes, it is bad.

Hessonite: Jasper! **Your** commander needs that communicator!

* * *

**Jasper you shouldn't kill rose. She's Pink!**

Jasper: Yeah, sure. And I’m actually an Agate disguised as a Jasper.

Hessonite: JASPER! I TOLD YOU… What are you doing?

Jasper: I’m sorry. I…

Hessonite takes the communicator.

Hessonite: … Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond? _(holds her laughter)_ Tha-that’s the **dumbest** thing I’ve ever heard! **Isn’t** it Jasper?

Jasper: That’s the same thing I said.

* * *

**Ya how could rose be pink we all know pink is a clod**

Hessonite: Jasper, would you…

Jasper: Sure. Welcome to the Diamond List. It’s a very special list for those that make something that is judged offensive towards the Diamonds. When we arrive on Earth we will visit you and…

* * *

**PINK DIAMOND IS A VERY UNPLEASANT PERSON!**

Hessonite: You got a place in the Diamond List.

* * *

**Procede with caution why do you think steven roses son is treated like he's pink! Rose is Pink his mother!**

Jasper: Okay. First: Steven is an experimental human-Gem that was created in a lab. Second: ROSE AND PINK AREN’T THE SAME GEM!

* * *

**Pink has been living like a how we call it PEASANT DOWN HERE PLEASE TAKE HER BACK SHE IS VERY UGLY!**

Hessonite: … Added to the list.

* * *

**OMG JASPER THEY ARE THE SAME I SWEAR ON MY GEM!**

Jasper: NO THEY AREN’T!!!

* * *

**Jasper, what is your current position in space? How close is the Earth now?**

Jasper: We are…

Hessonite: That’s a secret information!

* * *

**Jasper, Rose’s gem is just rotated to look like pinks. The bottom of the gem is the outside of rose’s gem.**

Jasper: THAT’S DUMB! IT WOULD NEVER WORK! **NEVER!**

Hessonite: Jasper, please calm down.

* * *

**Pink is alive, that's what we're trying to say.**

_Jasper screams in anger while Hessonite looks at her terrorized._

* * *

**Also once hessinite and jasper gets here their gonna be a mass genocide**

Hessonite: Ok, first, it’s spelled “Hessonite”. Second, I’m sure Jasper will gladly shatter you all. Now sorry but I need to calm down **my** best soldier before she destroys this ship.

* * *

**JASPER! YOU'RE DIAMOND IS ALIVE!!! WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU TO ACCEPT?!!**

**Because!**

**SHE!**

**_IS!_ **

##  _**GOOOOONNEEEEEEEEE!!!!** _

_Jasper breaks down and starts crying_

* * *

**Fine if you don’t believe us jasper! Just wait**

_Jasper keeps crying. Hessonite feels bad for her._

* * *

**Jasper, why are you sad? We tell you great news, and you start crying? Shouldn’t you be happy?**

Jasper: Because you’re lying! She’s gone! And I failed to save her! _I failed to protect my Diamond…_

* * *

**How do you know for sure?**

Jasper: Many Gems, including that treacherous Ruby, saw her being shattered by Rose Quartz. If only I was there to protect her…

_Hessonite tries to comfort her with a very awkward hug._

* * *

**Pink diamond faked her shattering by her pearl shapeshifting into rose quartz and pretending to shatter her. If you need elaboration, I can give you some.**

Hessonite: Stop. Right. Now.

* * *

**Hey jasper have you heard of a little thing called shapeshifting?**

Hessonite: SHUT. UP.

* * *

**Mmm sorry bout all these people being hissy. They have some sort of... Weird bias? Can't say much abt that, though. Wouldn't make sense anyways. But I do agree, Pink could have been better. She was pretty good, ngl, just not up to moral-code standards. We're picky like that :')**

Jasper: … Thank you.

_Jaspers makes a small smile._

* * *

**Ok, as a general message to everyone else... They aren't going to believe us, don't waste your breath. And to y'all gems?? ... How are you planning to get Steven back to Homeworld?**

Hessonite: We are going to shatter the Gems that took away Steven and bring him back to Homeworld. And maybe recover a thing I lost during the war…

* * *

**Haha we’re from another dimension so you can’t stop us hessonite!**

Hessonite: Maybe. But I can do this.

_Hessonite blocks you._

* * *

**Jasper... a diamond can't be shattered its not possible even us humans can't shatter a diamond**

Hessonite: I’m tired of these stupid theories. Goodbye.

_Hessonite blocks you._

* * *

***smashes the pda***

Hessonite: Are you crazy??? This communicator is too precious to be smashed casually! _(looks at Jasper)_

Jasper: It wasn’t intentional…

Hessonite: But I can do this!

_Hessonite turns off the communicator._


	10. Onion's Got a Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m Peeps. Steven has been staring an ice cream for an hour. We have no idea how we could snap him out. Could you please help us?

## Hi, I’m Peeps. Steven has been staring an ice cream for an hour. We have no idea how we could snap him out. Could you please help us?

**Make him eat a lot of it really fast. He’ll get brain freeze and never want to try it again.**

Peeps: Okay, maybe I skipped some important parts in my explanation:

After Steven fainted, we managed to wake him up but he’s in a state of shock right now. Amethyst suggested us to use some things to snap him off, but nothing worked right now. So she suggested us to ask for help at her friend Vidalia. Right now we’re outside her house but we can’t get inside because a baby is pointing at us a weapon called gun and Amethyst is trying to calm him down.

Amethyst: Don’t worry Onion, they’re my friends. And you don’t want to shoot at aunty Amethyst friends, right?

_Onion cocks the gun._

Amethyst: ONION!

**OH GOD WHO GAVE ONION A GUN!!!!**

Amethyst: I DON’T KNOW!

_Sour Cream runs at the door and grabs Onion._

Sour Cream: ONION, STOP AIMING GUNS AT PEOPLE! _(at Amethyst)_ Sorry Amy. He has been treatening people with that gun all day.

Amethyst: Don’t worry kid. Where’s Vidalia?

Sour Cream: She went buy some new cans of paint an hour ago. She should come back soon. _(looks at the Gems and Steven)_ Who are they?

Amethyst: Well, that’s a long story…

\------

Sour Cream: So, Steven is an alien runaway prince whose mother is one of the three empresses of a far away planet but his real mother is actually the head of the rebellion?

Amethyst: Yep.

Sour Cream: Well, that’s not the weirdest thing I heard about. 

_Steven mutters something._

Lemon Jade: Steven _?_

Steven: _It can’t be… It can’t be… I was made in a laboratory… That was what my mom told me…  
_

Lemon Jade: _(worried)_ Steven, I’m sorry to tell you this, but Amethyst told you the truth. Your real mother is Rose Quartz. Blue Diamond… adopted you to save your life _._

Steven: What do you mean?

Lemon jade:

A long time ago, a Gem called Rose Quartz was born on this planet. She fell in love with it and when she realized that it was going to be devastated by the colonization process she decided to rebel against the Diamonds in order to save it. Soon, many Gems started following her: some were outcasts, others were rebels, but they all managed to resist and fight back the armies of Homeworld. In the end they won, but…

_Lemon Jade stays silent._

Thousands of years later, Rose met Greg, the two fell in love and you were born. Everything went well for a while, but then a spy drone came on Earth and discovered that Rose was still alive. White DIamond sent Yellow Diamond an a small army of Gems to shatter them all. The Crystal Gems fought valiantly, but they failed to defeat Yellow Diamond. It was then that she saw you and, in order to hurt Rose, decided to bring you to Homeworld and punish you in her place.

_Lemon Jade stays silent._

On Homeworld, while Yellow and White Diamond were planning to shatter you, Blue casually found you crying in a guarded room. She felt sorry for you and so she tried to comfort you.

It was then that she found out that you were born as a Diamond. The first Diamond that hasn’t been made by White Diamond. So she ran to White and Yellow and begged them to not shatter you. They refused at first, because they believed that eventually you would have become like Rose, but Blue told them that she would take care of you and grown you into a perfect, obedient Diamond.

Much to her and Yellow surprise, White Diamond accepted.

And so, Blue Diamond became your mother.

Steven: But why White tried to remove my Gem and shatter you?

Lemon Jade: White Diamond gave Blue some very specific rules on how she should have raised you. If she broke them, she would lose you and be punished. She broke them all in order to raise you into a better Diamond than them, and so…

_Steven starts crying and runs in the arms of Lemon Jade, who hugs him._

**Blue Diamond was a great mother.**

Lemon Jade: … Yes, she was.

Rhodonite: Lemon Jade, can we talk in private?

Lemon Jade: Sure.

_Rhodonite and Lemon Jade go into a nearby room._

Rhodonite: Your story was interesting… But I don’t understand two things.

_Lemon Jade becomes worried._

Rhodonite: First, why Yellow Diamond didn’t shatter Steven on Earth and instead took him to Homeworld? I’ve heard stories of her shattering Gems that tried to rebel without hesitation, so why she didn’t do that with Steven? And second, how is possible that a mere Quartz managed to give birth to a Diamond? It makes no sense, unless…

_Rhodonite has an ephipany._

Rhodonite: Oh. My. Stars. _(panicking)_ It can’t be true. It can’t be true right? RIGHT? She… pretending to… and…

_Lemon Jade uses her powers on Rhodonite, making her faint._

Lemon Jade: _(whispers) Sorry, but this is for your and Steven’s own good._

**Lemon Jade...what exactly do you plan on doing?**

Lemon Jade: … It’s about what I just did to Rhodonite, right?

_Lemon Jade stays silent, then she speaks again._

Lemon Jade: There are things no one should know. And I’m not talking about about the real identity of Rose.

Rhodonite: _(wakes up)_ … Ouch, my head… Lemon Jade, why I am on the ground?

Lemon Jade: You wanted to tell me something but you slipped on the ground and hit your head.

Rhodonite: Really? I don’t remember what I was going to ask you.

Lemon Jade: We should go back with Steven, he is still very upset about what I told him.

_Lemon Jade lifts Rhodonite from the ground and the two leave the room._

* * *

##  _**Meanwhile...** _

Two tired Gems reach Beach City. And they’re ready to shatter some clods.

Or at least they would do that if a weirdo didn’t start chasing them all over the city in order to vivisect them.

**Weirdo...? 🤔 WAIT RONALDO IS THAT YOU?!**

Ronaldo: I’m not a weirdo, I’m a genius!

**Have you heard of the grand threat of the sneaple and how they will destroy everything**

Ronaldo: I knew it! I knew that there are others that believe in the existence of Sneeee….

_Eyeball and Aquamarine fuse and Bluebird Azurite proceeds to beat him up and launch him in the sea._

Bluebird Azurite: Good riddance. Now, back to hunting…

_Bluebird sees and old man with long hair, a Ruby dressed like a cowboy and a very nervous Pearl searching for a child called Steven and she decides to follow them._

* * *

**So Amethyst, how have you been these past 8 years? What have you been up to?**

Amethyst: Well, after the attack at the temple I started living with Vidalia and help her with her paintings. I still see the others from time to time.

Vidalia: _(enters inside her house)_ I’m home! Sour Cream, have you finished that piece…

_Vidalia sees a child and five gems she never met before in her house._

Vidalia: Amethyst, why you haven’t told me that some of your friends would have come to visit you? I would have made them something special for lunch!

Amethyst: Well, how do I explain this…

**—FIVE MINUTES LATER—**

_Greg answers his phone._

Greg: Hello?

Vidalia: You should come as soon as possible to my house.

Greg: I’m sorry but I’m curren…

Vidalia: Steven is here.

_Greg drops his phone._

**Steven! You're gonna meet your dad!**

_Someone knocks at the door of Vidalia’s house. She opens it and Greg runs inside, goes towards Steven and looks at him while crying before hugging him. Steven is very confused by this, but before he could do anything Spinel wraps herself to Greg and starts squeezing him._

Lemon Jade: Spinel, stop!

Spinel: **He was trying to hurt Steven!**

Greg: _(gasping for air)_ I was only trying to hug my son!

_Spinel releases Greg._

Spinel: **“My son”?**

Vidalia: He’s Steven’s father.

Steven: What?

Greg: She’s right… My name is Greg, and I’m your dad.

**Steven did you hear that?! You have a dad! Who misses you soo much!**

Steven: _(shocked)_ I… have… a… dad… _(starts crying)_ I have a dad… _(smiles)_ I HAVE A DAD!

_Steven hugs Greg while crying for the happiness._

_Shortly after Pearl and Ruby arrive in a hurry at Vidalia’s house and see the reunion of a father and a son._

_Unfortunately, they haven’t realized that a flying fusion has been following them for a while and was getting ready to attack._

**COCKROACH INCOMING!!!**

Amethyst: What?

Bluebird Azurite crashes through the roof.

Bluebird: So, we finally meet again Steven…

Steven: Who are you?

Bluebird: Oh right. I forgot that you never met me. _(unfuses)_

Steven: Eyeball and Aquamarine!

Eyeball: It’s RUBY!

Aquamarine: Shut up Eyeball.

_Eyeball screams._

Aquamarine: Finally, after a long search, I…

Eyeball: We! And if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have found him!

Aquamarine: Fffffine. WE managed to find you and your defective friends again, and this time no one will save you from our…

Vidalia: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! _(shoots at Aquamarine with her gun)_

_Aquamarine dodges the bullet and uses her wand to immobilize Vidalia. Amethyst proceeds to grab the small Gem with her whip but gets tackled by Eyeball, who then gets punced by Ruby and slammed so hard in the ground by Spinel that she poofs. Meanwhile Aquamarine keeps using her wand to stop everyone that tries to stop her, until Greg has the idea of launching at her one of the cans of paint. Unfortunately, she stops it in mid-air, but by doing this she fails to stop Pearl’s spear and gets poofed._

CG Pearl: Is everyone okay?

Steven: Whoa… I’ve never seen a Pearl summoning a weapon! Are you one of the Crystal Gems too?

Amethyst: One of the Crystal Gems? Dude, she FOUNDED them with your mother!

Ruby: And she’s not a mere Pearl, she’s the Terrifying Renegade Pearl that was the terror of Homeworld troops during the rebellion!

CG Pearl: _(annoyed)_ That’s enough Ruby. _(to Steven)_ I suppose that you want to meet your mother.

Steven: Well…

Vidalia: Look guys, I don’t want to be the bad guy here, but could you at least help me clean this mess before you go to the temple?

_CG Pearl realizes that during the fight they accidentally wrecked the living room._

CG Pearl: Well, I suppose that Rose can wait for a few more minutes…

_While Pearl and the others fix the mess they made, Onion dumps Eyeball and Aquamarine gems into the toiled and flushes it before going outside to play with Aquamarine’s wand._

**Someone stop the child. Onion and gem tech don't mix.**

It’s too late to stop him. But don’t worry, Onion will get bored of it. Eventually.

* * *

**So Steven, what do you think of your dad so far? Is he pretty much what you expected?**

Steven: He’s very cool! He is a musician! And he has a car!

Greg: If you think I’m cool wait until you see your mom.

Steven: _…_

Greg: What’s the matter? Why you became so silent?

Steven: …

Greg: … It’s because you’re scared of meeting your mother?

Steven: … Yes.

Greg: Look Stchu-Ball, you don’t have nothing to fear about her. She’s the nicest and kindest person I’ve ever met in my life!

Steven: But she’s a rebel! She fought against Homeworld!

CG Pearl gets shocked by what Steven just said.

Greg: … I know. But she was doing that to grant every Gem and the entire planet Earth a better future.

Steven: Really?

CG Pearl: Without her this planet would have been turned into a colony.

Steven: That doesn’t sound bad.

Lemon Jade: Steven… When a planet gets turned into a colony… everything dies on it.

Steven: What? But my teacher never told me that!

Lemon Jade: Blue Diamond probably wanted to wait until…

Rose: _(holding back her tears)_ Steven?

_Everyone stops and look at Rose Quartz. Steven goes near her and looks at his mother: she looks tired, as if she has been grieving for a long time, and she’s holding back her tears, but she’s also happy to see her son for the first time in many years. Steven runs in her arms and lets her hug him._

**To everyone listening, I think it would be best to give Steven and Rose a moment alone...**

CG Pearl: I think we should leave them alone for a while.

Greg: I’d like to stay here with Steven and Rose.

CG Pearl: Alright. See you later then. _(at the Gems)_ Could you please follow me?

_The Gems follow Pearl to a warp pad and they find themselves into a sky arena._

Lemon Jade: Were are we?

CG Pearl: Well, this is the place where from now on you’ll train.

Amethyst: WHOA WHOA WHOA! You want to train them?

CG Pear: Well, they’re runaways chased by Homeworld, they need some training in order to be able to defend themselves and Steven. After all, that’s what Blue’s Pearl told us to do.

Rhodonite: She want us to do what?! Is she crazy??? We almost died fighting a small army the last time!

CG Pearl: And that’s exactly why she wanted us to train you all. If she hasn’t poofer herself before she would have told you this as soon as she met you again. And now, let’s begin! First lession: how to summon your own weapon!

_\------_

_Blue Pearl regenerates and realizes that she’s no more at the temple. Shortly after Sapphire comes next to her and speaks._

Sapphire: Are you alright?

Blue Pearl: Please tell me that Steven…

Sapphire: He took the news well. Now he is with his family back at the temple. Right now we are in the sky arena, where your companions are training under Pearl. Right now they’re trying to summon their weapons

Blue Pearl: Have they managed to do that?

Sapphire: Lemon Jade summoned a fan and a parasol, while Spinel is summoning an huge amount of junk, much to Amethyst’s amusement. 

_Blue Pearl sees Ruby trying to do something at Rhodonite._

Sapphire: Ruby wanted to see the training Rhodonite had and accidentally knocked her out.

_Ruby comes towards Sapphire._

Ruby: Ahem… Sapphy-I mean Sapphire… could you help me wake up Rhodonite?

_Sapphire walks away._

Blue Pearl: Why she did that? Weren’t you two a permafusion?

Ruby: After what happened eight years ago she left me because she believed that our relationship was based on a big lie. 

Blue Pearl: I’m sorry for what my former Diamond did.

Ruby: _(”smiles”)_ Don’t worry, I’m fine right now. Can you give me an hand at revive Rhodonite?

_Blue Pearl and Ruby go towards Rhodonite while Sapphire hides behind a column and start to cry._

**You still love her Sapphire. You know she still loves you too.**

Sapphire: I know, and that’s what hurts me the most! I am such a coward…

**Sapphire honey no, I get that your scared but please don't beat yourself up over this your not a coward you haven't seen Ruby in a long time**

Sapphire: Yes I am! Right when she and the others needed me I ran away and hid myself _(has a vision)_ … Oh no.

_Sapphire runs to CG Pearl._

Sapphire: We need to get back to the temple as soon as possible! Homeworld will attack it soon!

Rhodonite: WE’RE GONNA DIE! _(faints again)_


	11. Interlude: Big Cheeto Puff 2: 20% More Cheesier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well fricc here comes the angry Cheeto puff
> 
> Jasper: I have no idea what a “Cheeto puff” is but I’m offended by that.

**Well fricc here comes the angry Cheeto puff**

Jasper: I have no idea what a “Cheeto puff” is but I’m offended by that.

* * *

## Greetings organics! I’m Hessonite, and I require informations about the runaway Diamond Steven! If you send me informations I will send someone to take you to the Zoo, where you will live in happiness instead of dying horribly when the Cluster will emerge.

* * *

**Hello Hessonite. I think I saw the Diamond Steven with a Sapphire on a security camera, which is odd considering that I heard one of your Quartzes mention that no Sapphire was with Steven when he vanished. I hope this helps.**

Hessonite: A **Sapphire** , you said? Hmm…

Jasper: It must be the one that fused with her Ruby right in front of Blue Diamond and later joined the Crystal Gems!

Hessonite: **OF COURSE!** Steven, you **magnificent** clod! You just gave us the chance to **destroy** the Crystal Gems once and for all! **Jasper** , get ready to fight against the Rose Quartz! Just be careful to not damage her gem too much, White Diamond will probably want to **shatter** it personally.

_Jasper makes her best slasher smile and cracks her knuckles._

**But what if Steven left on his own? What would you do then?**

Hessonite: I would still bring him back to Homeworld.

**Hessonite, I'm afraid none of us will give you the whereabouts of Steven. He deserves to stay on Earth wherever he is.**

Hessonite: **Really?** Then why I’ve received some **informations** about his whereabouts? Also, consider this: **your** planet will be soon destroyed by a **giant experimental weapon** , and if he remains there he won’t survive. _Of course, he wouldn’t probably survive much longer back on Homeworld, but frankly I don’t care about what White will do at him once I deliver him back home…_

**THAT'S STEVEN'S MOTHER YOU CLOD!!!**

_Hessonite and Jasper start laughing._

Hessonite: If **Rose Quartz** is the mother of Steven then **I** am a Padparadsha disguised as a Garnet!

**He is with his father. And he is happy where he is now.**

Hessonite: What’s a “father”?

**It's the male version of a mother.**

Hessonite: Jasper, you’ve been one of Steven’s “ **teachers** ”, can you explain to me what a **mother** is?

Jasper: I have no idea.

**The child is where he was formed, O foolish prism bearer.**

Hessonite: I have already told you that he was grown in a lab, right?

**Hey jasper just so you know she is still alive if you look at the shards their not shards of a gem or at least her kind so I believe she was captured**

Hessonite: And here it is! Another **conspiracy theory** about Rose and Pink **being the same Gem! Please** , stop sending them. **  
**

Jasper: Actually, this one says that Pink was...

Hessonite: **I DON'T CARE!**

**A mother is a female hat had a child with a male and a father is a male that helped make a child with a female**

Hessonite: Okay, thanks for the useless information. Do you know where Steven is?

**You dont want to poof Rose trust me**

Jasper: Stop me.

**Here you go, my Hessonite! cmd/spawn_"Steven" 1166265 matches found Hessonite is now buried in over a million people all named Steven.**

_Hessonite screams in frustration._

**Oh jasper, WE won’t stop you but there are gems who definitely will.**

Jasper: I’m looking forward at fighting them…

**What about the conspiracy about Pink being alive your clarity?**

Hessonite: That’s not a conspiracy. That’s just denial.

**Steven isn't gonna go with you without a fight.**

Hessonite: And that’s why I have an army with me. And Jasper. But Jasper by herself counts as an army, so I have **two** armies with me!

**I wasnt saying that pink was rose I was saying she was alive**

Jasper: Look, I know that you’re hurt by her death, but being in denial won’t help you feel better. Trust me, I know.

**Uh. Steven is... Somewhere in North America? Best climate range, at least. Oh. While we're at it, do y'all know where Russia went?**

Hessonite: Thanks for the help but I have no idea where North America or Russia are on your planet.

**so, like. how do y'all like beaches? I hear they're pretty great this time of year. :)**

Hessonite: Why are you are asking me if we like beaches?

**I got a idea why don't you just shapeshift to look likeone of Stevens protectors maybe the orange one... just so you can stab Rose in the back before you shatter her right infront of everyone!*maniacle laughter***

Hessonite: That’s a **great** idea! _Except for the shattering part, but still…_ I’m going to disguise myself as the fusion, while **you** _(points at Jasper)_ will be the renegade Pearl!

Jasper: I don’t think that’s a good idea.

Hessonite: Why not? You could just rotate your gem in order to make it look like the Pearl’s nose!

Jasper: I doubt that they will fall for such a simple trick.

Hessonite: You might be right… Let’s just stick to my previous plan.

**We don't know exactly where Steven is but he's somewhere on the beach (where the land meets the water) probably in close proximity to a temple**

Hessonite: Interesting… _(at Jasper)_ Go to the Peridot and tell her to search for a temple on the beach! We might have finally got an useful information…

**They might be (looks around carefully for any bystanders) at a place called Beach city.**

Hessonite: Jasper! Tell her to search for a place called Beach City! We finally got them! By the way, thanks for the informations. I’m going to tell someone to search the ones that helped me finding Steven and take them to the Zoo. Goodbye!

_Hessonite deactivates the communicator_


	12. Beachpocalypse Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Greg are showing the temple at Steven when Rhodonite runs inside in panic befor slipping and falling face first on the ground. Before they can help her she lifts herself up and scrams.
> 
> Rhodonite: HOMEWORLDSENTASMALLARMYTOSHATTERUSALLANDBRINGSTEVENBACKTOHOMEWORLD!!!!
> 
> Greg: What?
> 
> Rhodonite: WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Rose and Greg are showing the temple at Steven when Rhodonite runs inside in panic befor slipping and falling face first on the ground. Before they can help her she lifts herself up and scrams._

Rhodonite: _**HOMEWORLDSENTASMALLARMYTOSHATTERUSALLANDBRINGSTEVENBACKTOHOMEWORLD**!!!! **  
**_

Greg: What?

Rhodonite: _**WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **!!!!**_

**Rhodonite calm down! I’m sure you can-(sees the ship outside.) Hmm, yeah, maybe it is a good time to panic. You should probably try and find the rest of the gems. You’re gonna need all the help you can get.**

Rose: Don’t worry, the others were right behind her, so…

Rhodonite: THE SHIP IS ALREADY…

_Amethyst covers Rhodonite mouth with her hand._

CG Pearl: _(whispering) Calm down. They don’t know we’re here._

**ROSE!!! PREPARE FOR A FIGHT!!! A hessonite and a Jasper are here for Steven and the gems!**

Rose: That’s not good. That’s not good at all.

**Use Spinel. She may not have a weapon, but she can kick butt.**

Spinel: **That sounds like a good idea!** _(runs outside)_

Lemon Jade: Spinel, wait!

_Spinel runs outside and meets a group of Rubies._

Spinel: **Hi!**

Ruby: That’s one of the runaways! Get her!

_The Rubies run towards Spinel but gets beaten up by her. 30 seconds later they are all poofed. While Steven cheers at her, Rose is seriously disturbed by her violence._

Spinel: _(at the ship)_ **Is this the best you can do?**

_An army of heavily armed Gems gets out of the ship. Spinel immediately realizes her mistake._

* * *

**Jasper has orders to shatter Steven**

Jasper: What? NO! I have to take him back to Homeworld alive! I have to shatter the others. Now stop bothering me, I have a Spinel to crack.

_Jasper headbutts with her helmet Spinel._

* * *

**Someone save her.**

Pink Pearl and Steven: We’re going to save her!

Blue Pearl: No you’re not. _(holds them)_

**Rose, Spinel, you combine your powers and fight the gems head on. Everyone else perform a flank attack and finish them off while the Homeworld gems are busy with Pi-I mean, Rose and the living noodle. It might work!**

CG Pearl: That could work… What do you think Rose?

Rose: I don’t know…

Sapphire: It will work. But only if we do one thing.

Lemon Jade: What we have to do?

Sapphire: Steven has to fight with us.

Rose: ARE YOU CRAZY? I got finally reunited with my son and now you tell me that he has to fight against an army of bigger and stronger Gems than him that want to bring him back to Homeworld?

Sapphire: He must fight with us. That’s the only way we can win this battle.

Greg: Look Sapphire, I know that your future vision is always accurate, but there’s no other way to stop them without putting my son in danger?

Sapphire: Well, there is another way but is very dangerous and has high chances of not working…

CG Pearl: And what it is?

Sapphire: You and Rose must fuse. Now.

Rose: … Alright. Pearl, get ready. We will fuse into Rainbow Quartz.

CG Pearl: Are you sure? It has been years since we fused into her.

Rose: Yes.

CG Pearl: … Alright. But it will take some time. Amethyst, go buy us some time.

Blue Pearl: I want to help.

CG Pearl: Look, I appreciate that you want to…

Lemon Jade: I want to help

Pink Pearl: I want to help.

Rhodonite: I… guess I’ll help you too.

Padparadscha: I predict that we will all help you!

_Rose smiles._

Rose: Ruby, bring them all to the weapon room. We have a fight to win.

***chanting* fusion dance...fusion dance...**

_Rose and CG Pearl start to dance. At first their moves are slow and simple, but then, as they progress, they begin moving faster and the moves become complex. Shortly after, CG Pearl lifts Rose in the air and the two merge into Rainbow Quartz. The giant woman then runs outside the temple and proceeds to kick Jasper in the face._

Steven: _(amazed)_ Whoa… I’ve never seen something so amazing!

Greg: Yeah… “Amazing”.

\------

_Rainbow Quartz is beating up lots of Gems. Her dance-like movements and her agility allow her to poof many of them without summoning her weapon and rescue a badly beaten Spinel._

_Unfortunately, even with all her skills, a fusion can’t fight by herself against an huge army. Soon, Rainbow Quartz starts to get tired and has to stop for a second. This allows Hessonite to hit her with her sworld, causing her to unfuse. Rose and Pearl soon get attacked by Jasper, and only thanks to Rose’s shield they manage to resist her attacks. But no how resistant it is, the shield starts to crack._

_Suddenly, a whip stops Jasper before she could destroy it, and a Ruby proceeds to punch Jasper in the stomach. While this doesn’t stop Jasper, it allows Pearl and Rose to get off the ground and poof her. Soon after Rose and Pearl continue to fight alongside Ruby and Amethyst. They have some troubles at holding back them from the temple, but then Steven’s friends come to help the Crystal Gems. Even if they have no fighting skills, they all try to stop the army._

_But no matter what they do, Hessonite’s army is too big for them to stop._

_Meanwhile in the temple, Steven and Greg look at the battle, worried that it could end with their defeat…_

Steven: What’s happening dad? Are we winning?

Greg: I have no idea…

Sapphire: We’re losing.

Steven and Greg: WHAT?

Greg: But you told us that…

Sapphire: I was only telling you the first part of my vision. I think you know what will happen next.

Greg: … No! No! No! I’m not letting my son in a battlefield because you saw that he will save us all with his powers! I’m not letting him put his life in danger! I’M NOT GOING TO… 

_Steven runs towards the battlefield. His father tells him to stop, but he doesn’t hear him. He thinks of his friends, of the planet Earth and his parents: Greg, Rose Quartz, Lemon Jade and Blue Diamond. He cries at the idea that he won’t see them again, but a part of him hopes that they’ll be safe on Earth. He searches for Hessonite, and once he finds her he start to shout._

Steven: HESSONITE! STOP THE ARMY! I’LL FOLLOW YOU BACK TO HOMEWORLD!

_The battle stops. Everyone looks at Steven either with a look of surprise or horror._

Hessonite: Did **I** hear that correctly? **You** told me that you want to follow me back to Homeworld?

Steven: Yes.

Hessonite laughs.

Hessonite: **You** are doing this because you hope that **I** ’ll spare your friends if you come back with us, right?

Steven: Yes.

Hessonite: Well… Alright! I’ll spare your friends.

Steven: You promise?

Hessonite: **I** promise.

Jasper regenerates. She’s angry and confused.

Jasper: What happened? Why we’re not fighting anymore?

Hessonite: **Steven** surrendered. He will follow us back to Homeworld. Also, he made me promise that I won’t hurt his friends.

Jasper: WHat?

Hessonite: But don’t worry! **You** ’ll be able to keep fighting them! After all, **he** never made me promise that you’ll have to leave them in peace…

_Steven realizes his mistake and tries to run away. Hessonite grabs him for an arm and starts dragging him into the ship._

**What? No! Somebody stop her! She’s taking Steven away forever! Spinel! Your best friend is leaving without you! Do something!**

Spinel: _(struggling to get free from the Gems holding her)_ **I’M… TRYING! TOO… STRONG! NEED… HELP**!

_Greg looks horrified at what’s happening. Steven is inside the ship, that is getting ready to take off, and his girlfriend, the Crystal Gems and Steven’s friends are going to be shattered. He has no idea how to save them at first, but then he has an idea. He grabs Sapphire and runs outside._

Sapphire: Greg put me down! If you try to do what I think you’re doing you’ll…

Greg: Shut up! It’s your fault if we’re in this situation! So please shut up, use your powers and help me save them! _(at a group of Gems that are attacking Pearl)_ HEY YOU IDIOTS! TAKE THIS!

_Greg launches Sapphire and she, after some seconds of confusion, realizes what she has to do to in order to save her friends: she creates a giant ball of ice around herself and, once she lands, she starts to run inside of it, running over many Gems. By doing this Sapphire manages to free Spinel, who grabs the ball of ice and slam dunks it on the spaceship, damaging it. Sapphire then uses her powers to freeze the engines and puts them out of commission before running at high speed inside of the ship and poofing all the gems inside of it. She goes in search of Steven and she finds him inside the prison._

Steven: Sapphire! You came to save me!

Sapphire: Yes Steven. Now please back off, I’m going to free you.

_Sapphire freezes the jail, causing the barrier to deactivate. Right when Steven is getting out, Sapphire gets stabbed by Hessonite._

Hessonite: Really? Only **one** Gem came here to save you? That’s **sad**.

Spinel: **Who said she was the only one?**

_Hessonite looks behind her and sees Spinel along with Blue Pearl and Lemon Jade. She’s surprised that they have the guts of fighting an expert Gem warrior, but at the same time she knows that hey all lack the skills to fight her._

_She summons her sword and runs towards them. Spinel tries to stop her with her shapeshifting powers, but Hessonite dodges her attacks and kicks her away. Lemon Jade tries to attack her with a spear, but her inexperience cause her atacks to be ineffectual against a more skilled opponent. Then, Blue Pearl strike at her with the sword she found in Korea, but Hessonite parried her strike._

_Suddenly, Blue Pearl kicks Hessonite away, and then Spinel wraps herself around her, preventing Hessonite to attack anyone. While Hessonite struggles to escape, Lemon Jade uses her powers on her, making her faint. After Spinel releases the now unconscious Hessonite on the ground, Steven runs happy towards them._

Lemon Jade: _(hugs Steven)_ Steven, are you alright? Did Hessonite hurt you?

Steven: I’m fine… Ouch.

Blue Pearl: We should go. We need to take Steven to a safe place.

Steven: Wait! I must recover Sapphire’s gem!

_Steven goes to recover the gem, but right when he takes it, he hears a strange noise. He looks behind and he sees Hessonite standing on some shattered Gems._

Hessonite: You know… I’m impressed by the fact that your friends managed to outsmart me. But now **they’re** **gone** , and soon the others outside will be shattered too…

_Steven screams. He screams so hard that he starts to glow pink and Hessonite starts to glitch out. Hessonite tries to stop him, but she poofs before she could. Steven continue screaming until he passes out._

_The last thing he sees is something pink getting close to him._

* * *

_Steven wakes up screaming from his sleep. At firts he has no idea where he is, but then he realizes that he’s back into the temple. Shortly after Rose, Greg and Pearl enters the room._

Steven: _(panicking)_ Hessonite!… She…

Rose Quartz: _(hugs Steven)_ Don’t worry, we’re safe right now. And all thanks to you.

Steven: What?

Pearl: Turns out that Sapphire was right about the fact that you would have saved us. Your scream caused all the Gems that heard that to poof, thus stopping the army and allowing us to bubble them, so that they won’t harm us anymore!

_Steven gets sad._

Greg: What’s the matter Steven?

Steven: it’s just that if I used my powers before Hessonite attacked Lemon Jade, Pearl and Spinel then they wouldn’t have been shattered…

Spinel: **Who said that we were shattered?**

_Spinel flops from the ceiling. She looks mostly like before, but her outfit has more shades of dark pink and she looks pointier than before._

Steven: Spinel, you’re alive!

Lemon Jade: She’s not the only one who’s alive.

_Lemon Jade and Blue Pearl appear. Steven runs towars them but falls on the ground. The two Gems lift him up and he hugs them. Spinel soon wraps her arms around them and lift them up with a bone crunching hug._

Steven: I thought you were gone! How is possible?

Rose: I fixed their gems while you were recovering.

Steven: YOU CAN DO THAT??? THAT’S AWESOME!

Rhodonite: I don’t want to be a jerk but can someone help us remove the remains of the starship?

Amethyst: Dude! Leave them alone! Three of them got shattered and the other three were terrorized that Steven couldn’t make it!

Rhodonite: And I’m happy that they’re all fine, but we REALLY need some help here!

Rose: Sigh… We’re coming to help you!

Pearl: Don’t worry Rose. You can stay here with Steven. I’ll go help them.

Blue Pearl: We’ll help you too.

Spinel: **Awww… But I want to stay here with Steven too!**

Lemon Jade: _Spinel…_

Spinel: **Jeez, fine.**

_Spinel, Lemon Jade and Blue Pearl go outside the temple and start helping with the cleaning._

_Meanwhile, two small Gems are walking in silence on the beach._

Sapphire: …

Ruby: …

Sapphire: … I suppose you’re angry for having endangered Steven with my vision. 

Ruby: …

Sapphire: If it can make you feel better, Rose forbid me to use my future vision on Steven.

Ruby: I’m not angry for that!

Sapphire is surprised.

Sapphire: … Wha-

Ruby: Ok, maybe I’m angry for that too, but I’m more angry by the fact that you ran away years ago! Have you even idea how much you hurt US? Have you idea how much you hurt ME?

Sapphire: … I know. It’s just that I trusted Rose a lot, and the reveal of her real identity devasteted me…

Ruby: That was the exact same thing I felt.

Sapphire: Really?

Ruby: Yes.

Sapphire: … 

Ruby: … 

_Both Ruby and Sapphire stay silent for a while._

Ruby: Will you go back to Ocean Town now?

Sapphire: Since I’m the only thing that prevents that town to get destroyed then yes.

Ruby: Oh.

Sapphire: But I think I’ll come visit Steven and his friends often in the future.

Ruby: Good… Before you go, can you help us clean up the beach?

Sapphire: Okay.

_Ruby and Sapphire go back to the temple. While they walk Sapphire asks her why she’s dressed like a cowboy, and Ruby starts telling her about her career as a rodeo cowboy. Sapphire laughs when Ruby tells her of a mishap involving a very angry bull and a fat member of the audience that thought to be able to ride it._

##  _**END OF ACT 3** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends... For now.  
> I'll post the epilogues and the Making Of "soon", but if you're impatient you can read them on Tumblr: https://ask-blue-mom-and-steven.tumblr.com/  
> Bye!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the epilogue of the act.

_Greg and the Gems are finishing to build the house right next to the temple that was left incomplete for years. While Greg believed it would have taken a few days to finish, the poor conditions of it forced them all to rebuild the house from scratch. Greg and Spinel are carrying the washing machine inside of the house when Spinel sees Connie coming towards them. Spinel springs towards the girl, leaving Greg alone to carry the very heavy object inside the house, and wraps around her._

Spinel: Connie! I’m so happy to see you!

Connie: Hi Spinel…

Lemon Jade: Spinel, why you just… Connie! What a surprise! What are you doing here?

Connie: Well, I wanted to see if you were alright. I mean, after we left that giant arm attacked the cliffs and I feared that you were…

Lemon Jade: Don’t worry Connie. Everything is fine now… Well, mostly.

Connie: What happened?

Lemon Jade: Well… Steven got injuried.

Connie: WHAT???

Spinel: Don’t worry! He’s fine! I mean, Hessonite hurt him and he got knocked out for a while after he used his powers and now he’s in the Rose’s room recovering, but he’s fine… Wait, what are you…

_Connie runs inside of the temple dragging Spinel with her. Once inside she looks around trying to discover where Steven is, and accidentally enters into the bubble room, where Pearl and Sapphire are finishing bubbling the Gem soldiers gems._

Pearl: Who are you?

Sapphire: _(at Pearl)_ She’s Connie, the girl that Blue Diamond abducted. _(at Connie)_ You’re here for Steven, right? Follow me please. _(at Spinel)_ You should unwrap yourself from her. Greg is going to slip and the washing machine will crush him unless you go back to help him.

_Spinel unwraps herself and saves at the last minute Greg while Sapphire takes Connie to Rose’s room, where Rose is checking up Steven’s condition, and then goes back to help Pearl._

Steven: Connie! I’m so happy to see you!

Connie: Steven, are you ok? I saw that giant arm and Spinel told me that someone called Hessonite hurt you!

Steven: Don’t worry, I’m better now… 

_Steven tries to get up but falls and gets caught by Rose._

Rose: You’re still weak for the strain put by your powers to your body, you should relax.

Steven: But I want to help you!

_Lemon Jade enters in the room carrying some food for Steven._

Lemon Jade: You should listen to your mother, she doesn’t want you to get hurt again.

Connie: Wait, mother? But Blue Diamond…

Rose: Blue Diamond adopted him after Yellow Diamond abducted him. I’m his biological mother, Rose Quartz.

Connie stays silent, then she makes the goofiest grin possible and goes full motormouth.

Connie: **_Ohmygoshthatslikethebookthelostprincewheretheprotagonistwasraisedbythestepsisteroftheevilwitchaftersheabductedhimasababyinordertoturnhimintoherdarkknightbuthe…_** _(stops because she ran out of breath)_

Rose: Are you…

Connie grabs her hands and stares at her.

Connie: **TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHY YELLOW DIAMOND ABDUCTED STEVEN? IS SHE YOUR EVIL SISTER? ARE YOU A WARRIOR PRINCESS?**

_Rose stares at Connie for a second, then she speaks_

Rose: Well, it all started a long time ago…

_Rose spends several hours telling Connie and Steven the story of the rebellion.  
_

_While they’re listening, Lemon Jade looks at the kids, happy to see them having some fun after so many troubles._

* * *

_On Homeworld, a very nervous Yellow Diamond goes to see White Diamond. She tries to calm herself down and find a way to tell her that she failed to recover Steven before entering into her palace. Once inside, she looks in silence at White and then she speaks._

Yellow Diamond: White… I have to tell you that…

White Diamond: Your recovery mission failed? I knew about that.

Yellow Diamond: Ho-how you…

White Diamond: That doesn’t matter. I’m not even angry at you for that. Sure, you caused us the loss of some very strong soldiers, a very skilled Hessonite and a ship, but I’m willing to forgive you. This time.

Yellow Diamond: T-thanks W-White…

White Diamond: How’s going Blue’s punishment?

Yellow Diamond: Like usual.

White Diamond: Good. Now go, you have many things to do. 

Yellow Diamond: Yes, White.

_Yellow Diamond makes the Diamond salute and goes away._

_Once Yellow is outside, White Diamond stops using her shapeshifting powers to hide her cracks on her left side of the face.  
_

* * *

_Onion is causing mayhem with Aquamarine’s wand when Ronaldo emerges exausted from the water. He tries to warn Onion about something when a pissed Eyeball and Aquamarine emerge from the water, causing him to scream and hide behind the child. Aquamarine goes towards Onion and tells him:_

Aquamarine: MY WAND. GIVE IT BACK.

_Onion looks at her seriously._

_Five minutes later, Aquamarine and Eyeball’s gem are back underwater and Ronaldo is being swinged around by Onion and his wand._


	14. Making Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the Making Of!

  * I had planned most of the plot of the first part of the Act by the time I was writing Connie’s arrival in the garden in Act 2. The biggest thing I hadn’t planned was the small Eyeball and Aquamarine takeover, which I made because I needed to buy enough time to plan the second half of the Act. Ironically, this derailed the plot I already made for the first part and solved a couple of problems I had.
  * Speaking of Eyeball and Aquamarine, they wouldn’t have appeared until the second half, where they would have fused in order to defeat the CG, but then a very angry Jasper would have poofed Bluebird before attacking them.The takeover allowed me to use them a little bit more, and also to find a good reason for Steven and the Gems to go to Beach City.
  * While Sapphire is implied to have a fondness for tea, I originally wanted to make her drink tea all the time. This would have been her unhealty way to cope for her running away from Ruby after the reveal about Rose’s real identity.
  * Remember when Lemon Jade took out of her gems a parasol and a fan? Those are her components weapons! During the final battle she would have combined them into a jousting lance/drill hybrid weapon.
  * Originally Blue Pearl’s sword should have been a sword for [Geommu](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGeommu&t=MjBlMmZlZTQ1NmJlMzg1MTU5YWE3YmE3ZTI4YTg3ODM4MDYzM2JjZixHczBFVHk1TA%3D%3D&b=t%3AD6fYrxehnHM0bCbDAqfDaw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fask-blue-mom-and-steven.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611608150768074752%2Fand-now-its-time-for-the-act-3-making-of&m=1), the traditional Corean sword dance, but after making some research I decided to give her a [_hwandudaedo_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHwandudaedo&t=YjgxMDM0NGE5NWU3MDI1ODI2YzNkMmJjNjNjYmJhMTEwMTgxYzU4OSxHczBFVHk1TA%3D%3D&b=t%3AD6fYrxehnHM0bCbDAqfDaw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fask-blue-mom-and-steven.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611608150768074752%2Fand-now-its-time-for-the-act-3-making-of&m=1) _,_ a kind of sword used in the [Proto–Three Kingdoms of Korea era](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FProto%25E2%2580%2593Three_Kingdoms_of_Korea&t=ZjFmZTc4MWIzMWUyMjBkZWZiNDQxYTFkNDRiY2M3OTc1NWY2MjY1ZSxHczBFVHk1TA%3D%3D&b=t%3AD6fYrxehnHM0bCbDAqfDaw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fask-blue-mom-and-steven.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611608150768074752%2Fand-now-its-time-for-the-act-3-making-of&m=1). It would have broken during the battle with Hessonite.
  * The Jasper and Hessonite takeovers were completely improvised. Nonetheless, some stuff was cut from them: Pyrope and Demantoid would have made a cameo where they basically insulted them, the Peridot that’s mentioned in their second takeover would have appeared, revealing herself to be Squaridot, and would have answered a few questions with them and Hessonite would have accidentally revealed that the only reason why she choose to come back to Earth was to recover her Light Prism.
  * Onion would have wield a shotgun that Pink Pearl would have stolen and later used during the battle to save Rose from Jasper. This would have led to a completely different ending of the Act.
  * I answered a question about what Pink Pearl and Spinel thought of Rose but I acccidentally sent it as a private answer to the person that made it. Basically, they both like her but they found her strangely familiar.
  * The entire part where Steven and Rose meet was going to be MUCH, MUCH, MUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHH longer. But I accidentally cancelled most of it. Not a big deal since I was not entirely satisfied of what I wrote, but still. It was going to be less of an heartfelt reunion and more of an awkward first meeting, with Greg helping them to bond.
  * As I said before, the battle was going to end differently: Pink Pearl would have shot Jasper with Vidalia’s shotgun, poofing her and saving Rose, who would have freaked out at seeing her and would have poofed by Hessonite, thus leading Steven to use his powers to defeat the army. Squaridot would have recovered the poofed Gems, and they all would have been sent to work at the Zoo as a punishment, except for Eyeball and Aquamarine that would have been left behind on Earth. I later turned it into one that’s similar to the final one, only that Steven made Hessonite promise that she would order her troops to not harm his friends and his mother. Hessonite would have then nominated Jasper an honorary commander and gave her the control of the army. 
  * I wanted to add two small scenes during the battle, one of which would have filled a small plot hole: the first one is Padparadscha outsmarting some soldiers and causing them to poof themselves, suggesting that she is actually more aware about what happens around her than the others think, and Pink Pearl getting poofed while protecting Greg, thus not listening to Steven’s scream.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! Go to https://ask-blue-mom-and-steven.tumblr.com/ to send asks and see the most recent updates!


End file.
